


In which Amy and Rosa go on a road trip and eat pie, but Rosa doesn't know the whole truth

by viktorkrumn



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Captain Raymond Holt (mentioned) - Freeform, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Minor Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Minor Rosa Diaz/Jocelyn Pryce, Road Trip, Thanksgiving Weekend, amy and rosa go on a road trip/trip with no purpose, it's happy and fun, jake peralta (mentioned) - Freeform, they're friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 04:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21293810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viktorkrumn/pseuds/viktorkrumn
Summary: Amy and Rosa go on a short trip upstate for one of Amy's cases. It's Thanksgiving weekend and it sounds like they're about to have a lot of fun, but Rosa gets the feeling that Amy's hiding something...
Relationships: Rosa Diaz & Amy Santiago
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	In which Amy and Rosa go on a road trip and eat pie, but Rosa doesn't know the whole truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Impossibly_Izzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impossibly_Izzy/gifts).

> Written for @impossiblyizzy as part of the @b99fandomevents Fall 2019 Fic Exchange on tumblr. The prompt I chose was "A pairing of your choice take A Trip With No Purpose. There is pie. There is romance/platonic hijinks". Enjoy!

"Rosa? We're going on a road trip." Amy was leaning over the back of Rosa's chair, and Rosa could practically smell her excitement.  
"Who's we?"  
"Us! Me and you! One of my cases requires some investigation upstate. I know that it's Thanksgiving weekend, but it's time-sensitive, and since I know that Jocelyn is back home for Thanksgiving, I thought I'd ask you to come with—"  
"Alright."  
Amy was shocked speechless. She had been sure that Rosa would take a lot more convincing. In fact, she had made a list of reasons to go on the trip, and there were still five more reasons to go. Bribery via pie was also on the table. "Wait. Really? You'll go? It's just one night."  
"I mean, yeah, like you said, Jocelyn isn't here, and it's not like I have any other Thanksgiving plans. I actually said I'd work this weekend, and your trip could be a nice change of scenery from sticking around here."  
Amy suddenly seemed a bit nervous. "You told the Captain you'd work this weekend?"  
"Yeah, but your trip is for the case, right? So we're good. It's still work."  
"Hmm." Amy was leaning on the side of Rosa's desk, staring away from her.  
"Amy? You told the Captain about this trip, right?"  
"What? Yeah, yes, of course I told the captain." Amy pried her eyes away from — was she staring at the wall? — and gave Rosa a bright smile. "Of course I told him. I'll just go in there now and tell him that you're coming with me. So he can find someone to replace you… here."  
Rosa shrugged. "I can go talk to him."  
"No! It's alright." Amy's voice became squeakier and squeakier with every word. "I'll do it."  
As she got up and started walking towards Captain Holt's office, Rosa called after her: "Fine, but just know, you're acting very suspiciously!"

Amy caught Rosa again as she was stepping into the elevator, on their way out at the end of the day. "So, we'll meet outside at nine tomorrow morning?"  
"Nine?" Rosa scrunched her eyebrows and pressed the button for street level. "Shouldn't we get an early start? You said it was time-sensitive."  
"Um, well, it is, but I have to pass by here and, uh, get a few things done before we leave."  
"O-kay… Do you want my help with that?"  
Amy chuckled, an unusual sound for her. "No, no, it's fine. Get some more sleep."  
"I get up at five A.M. every morning to go to the gym. So. It's fine."  
Amy's eyebrows shot up. "You do?"  
Rosa nodded silently.  
"Well, it's still fine. Just a couple quick things." Amy tucked away a strand of hair and led the way out of the elevator. "See you tomorrow!" She started walking towards her car, but Rosa didn't make any move towards her motorcycle.  
"Amy, you still haven't told me what this case even is!"  
"I'll brief you tomorrow morning, okay?" Amy called over her shoulder as her car beeped open. "Bye!"  
It was a full minute more before Rosa moved from her spot, lost in thought. 

At nine sharp the next morning, Rosa knocked on Amy's car window. She had been standing across the street, half-hidden in an alleyway, since 8:55, since she knew Amy would be waiting in her car a few minutes early. What she wanted to see was whether Amy would step out of the precinct, or just drive up. And now, or so Rosa thought, she had an answer to a question that had puzzled her since yesterday.  
Amy lowered the passenger window and unlocked the car doors. "Hey, good morning! Come on in. I got you some coffee."  
Amy's cheerful tone and smile were met with a scowl from her friend, but Rosa got in the car and took the coffee all the same. She took a sip, nodding in approval, and then turned to look at Amy. "You lied to me yesterday. You said you had to do a couple quick things at the precinct this morning."  
Amy was squeaking again. "I did!"  
"Amy, I saw you drive up."  
Amy did what Rosa would call 'deflate'. Her entire face seemed to fall, and she gave a small and worried smile. "Okay. Listen. I lied, but it was for a good reason." She ignited the car, then glanced over. "Buckle up."  
"Hey, that's not the end of the discussion." Rosa didn't pull her seatbelt out. "I think that you didn't tell the captain that you're investigating. I think there's something fishy about this case, and you picked me to come with you because you think I'm tough or something. But I'm not doing this, not behind the captain's back—"  
"That's not it. At all." Amy stared at Rosa with big doe-eyes. "I— I would never go behind the captain's back! And if I did, I would tell you. I would need to vent somewhere, and Jake would just tease me— Anyway, I wouldn't do that to you."  
"Good." Rosa's eyes prompted Amy to keep going.  
"Okay, we both know that I'm not good at lying, so I'm not going to do that. But I'm also not going to tell you the truth. I'm just going to say, you're right, I lied to you about this morning, and I'm sorry, but I can't tell you why. Buckle up." This time, Rosa did, and the car started moving. "Also, the captain knows exactly what's going on here, and please don't ask any more questions."  
Amy glanced over, and Rosa was nodding. "Alright. I'm just going to drink my coffee... and tell you that you're about to crash. Please keep your eyes on the road and not on me." At her friend's worried squeal, Rosa chuckled and then smiled a much happier smile than she had all week. This could be fun, actually.

As they drove, Amy kept turning up the heat in the car, and Rosa kept turning it down. After about an hour of this back and forth, Rosa had had enough. "Okay, pull over."  
"What? Why?"  
"Pull over."  
Amy, ever the worrier, turned on the emergency flashers as she stopped at the side of the road, even though there were no cars in sight. "What's happening? Are you about to murder me?"  
"Idiot." There was fondness in her tone, though. "I assume there are about thirty more sweaters in your suitcase?"  
"I mean, not thirty—" Amy glanced over at Rosa, and seeing the expression on her face, admitted: "Fine, maybe I do have five."  
"Five? Thirty was, like, an on-purpose exaggeration, but five is actually too many. You can't wear them all at the same time."  
"I can try."  
"No, you can't even do that." The girls burst out laughing. "Go put one on! Now! And I'm taking my jacket off. Your cold blood is just too much. It's not even properly winter yet."

The motel Amy chose was somewhere between ‘shabby’ and ‘awful’. At least there were two separate beds. Two narrow, springs-not-bad-enough-to-be-replaced but almost-poking-out-of-the-mattress beds. The drive up had taken almost seven hours, what with stopping for lunch and with Amy insisting that they had to make safety rest stops. ‘Driving while you’re tired could kill you, Rosa! You should take it a bit more seriously.’ After sitting in a car all day, they both wanted nothing more than to stretch their legs. As soon as they checked in and pulled their suitcases up the steep flight of stairs, Rosa said, “We are not sitting down for dinner. Bar,” and Amy said, “And we are not driving there, I don’t care how cold it is.”  
That’s how, ten minutes later, they practically fell through the door to the only bar in the small town. Rosa hadn’t minded the cold too much; in fact, she thought their chilly breaths, combined with the multi-colored fall leaves lining the sidewalks, made for a beautiful autumn picture. Amy, on the other hand, had kept urging to walk faster, and now her nose, ears, and cheeks were slightly pink, something which only stood out more in the light inside.  
They walked up to the bar, neither one sitting down on a stool, but Rosa wouldn’t let Amy order a drink. “You are such a lightweight. We have to eat something first, or you won’t be in any shape to work tomorrow.”  
Amy’s cheeks seemed to turn even pinker, if that was possible. “Fine. Do you serve any food?” The second half of her sentence was, of course, addressed to the bartender.  
“There’s peanuts… and we serve nachos. Oh, and we have a pie, for the fall season or whatever.” The bartender was a big, gruff man with a beard covering half his face. He seemed annoyed to be working on the holiday, but also apologetic at the lack of options.  
Amy looked down in disdain at the bowls of peanuts sitting on the bar, free for everyone to touch. “We’ll have…” She looked at Rosa, who raised her eyebrows in indifference. “Two servings of nachos, and what kinds of pie do you serve?”  
The bartender chuckled. “We have a pie, it’s pumpkin. I would recommend sharing a slice, they’re pretty big.”  
Amy nodded and paid for their food upfront. “So, I know we said we didn’t really want to sit down…”  
“...but after the ten-minute walk in the cold, we’re kind of over it.” Rosa nodded and led the way to one of the few sticky tables in the bar, pulling out a chair and sitting on it, all in one motion much smoother than any Amy could come up with. “So, are you finally going to tell me what we’re doing here?”  
“Maybe. Now that we’ve ordered food, can you go get us drinks?”  
“I don’t like that smirk. But sure.” Rosa returned a minute later, holding two beers. “I had him open us a tab, since I feel like this won’t be our last drink for the evening?” It wasn’t really a question. Amy clinked her beer against Rosa’s. “Cheers.”

Five minutes into their food (slightly stale nachos, covered in unnaturally-yellow cheese, yet that somehow tasted good), Amy blurted out: “There’s no case.”  
“Huh? I know that Spacey Amy is spacey, but what do you m— Oh.” About six different expressions flashed on Rosa’s face. “I knew there was something, but I didn’t think it wasn’t… wasn’t… Amy, what are we doing here?”  
“Having fun?” Offered Amy with an apologetic shrug and a guilty nose scrunch.  
“Yeah, we are— we were. But why are we here? Come on. Give it up.”  
Amy sighed, for a moment seeming to sober up a bit. “I wanted to go on a trip with you. I just didn’t know how to ask. I thought you wouldn’t want to spend time with me outside of work.” She glanced up at Rosa, then quickly looked back down.  
“Of course I’d want to. We’re friends. But you shouldn’t lie to me. To your friends.” A pause, then Rosa stood up. “I’ll go get us more drinks. Any preference?”  
“Do you think they’d have cocktails?”  
“Here? Have you seen this place? I bet no one in this whole town has never even had a margarita.”

Rosa returned carrying two identical glasses. “Old Fashioned’s. It’s the only cocktail they serve.” She sat down, her look softening a bit at the horrified way Amy stared at the drink. “I’m guessing it’s not exactly what you had in mind?”  
“I was thinking more… color. This is one hundred percent liquors.”  
“And ice.” Rosa had already sipped hers, and she couldn’t say she was disappointed.  
“It’s not… sweet.”  
“Alcohol isn’t supposed to be sweet.”  
“Cocktails are.” Amy tried it nonetheless. She seemed to have a hard time swallowing.  
“So?”  
“Okay, maybe not as bad as I thought. Still, not my cup of tea.”  
Rosa laughed. “You wish you had a cup of tea right now.”  
Amy smiled too. “Yeah, I actually kind of do.” She paused, deliberating. “Are you still mad at me?”  
“Amy, it’s been five minutes. I’m allowed to be mad about you lying to me for more than five minutes.” She swirled her drink in the glass, then took a sip. “But no. I guess I get where you’re coming from. I haven’t always been the most…”  
“Nice?”  
“I was going to say approachable, but thanks.”  
“Sorry.” Amy grinned. “I’m glad you’re not mad at me. That would kind of defeat the point of going on a trip together.”  
“Which was…?”  
“Enjoying ourselves.” She offered Rosa a plastic fork, and they dug into the pie.

Three drinks later, they decided to play twenty-one questions. Actually, Confident Amy decided to play. At this point, Rosa was willing to go with pretty much whatever she suggested.  
“Nineteen. When’s the last time you... lied to Jake?” She was slurring her words a bit. So was Amy.  
Amy scrunched her eyes shut, thinking. “Oh! I know. I told him I was going to get a haircut when I was really buying his present— his birthday present.”  
“Amy, Jake’s birthday was—” Rosa counted on her fingers. “Six months ago.”  
“I know. I’m an honest person!” Amy spread her arms, presenting her honesty to Rosa, who chuckled. “Twenty. What’s your favorite flavor of pie?  
“God, your questions are tame.”  
“That’s because I don’t know anything about you. You, you sly… whatisit? Do people say ‘sly old fox’? ‘Cause that’s what you are…”  
“My favorite flavor of pie is pecan-pumpkin.”  
“That sounds really yummy, actually.”  
“Twenty-one. How far would you go to prank the bartender?”

“I can’t believe we’re doing this!” Amy was trying to whisper, but it came out more like a stage whisper.  
Rosa giggled and motioned at Amy to be quiet. “Shhh. It’s not that bad. He’s not going to lose his job.” She pulled open the bag of pecans they had bought at the store next door.  
“Really? That’s your standard for ‘not that bad’? If he’s not going to lose his job then everything is a-okay?” Amy picked out the first pecan and stuck it into a pie’s glaze. “There is no way that that’s how you make pecan pie.”  
“Maybe it isn’t how you’re supposed to make it, but it’s what we’re doing.” They were in the space between the bar and the tiny back room that served as a kitchen. They had had to crawl below the bar - at the point where it lifted on a hinge for the employees to get in - and crouch their way to the room’s empty doorway. They were sitting on the floor just inside the doorway, and there were three pies on a counter just above them. Behind the bar, but away from the bartender. It was a wonder no one had seen them yet.  
The pecans ran out after two and a half pies. Their fingers were covered in sweet pie glaze, the pies would never pass a health inspection, and they were madly (and loudly) giggling. “Okay, okay, let’s go,” Amy almost fell over herself in an attempt to stand up.  
Rosa pulled her down. “Crouch!”  
They tiptoed the short way across the bar, crouching low, and were almost at the safe side of it when they got caught.  
“Hey! Ladies! What are you doing?” From their crouched position, the bartender seemed to stretch up into the ceiling. That, combined with his beard and muscles, was terrifying in their drunken state.  
Rosa used the wall to push herself up. “Police!” She pulled out her badge. “We’re police, here on… police business.”  
“Why do you have your badge?” Amy was still trying to whisper.  
“Some of us actually thought we were working a case.”  
“Oh. Right.”  
Here’s what was going through the bartender’s mind at that moment: they’re clearly drunk. They’re also actual cops. (He’d encountered his fair share of real police badges, and fake ones). He hadn’t heard any noise from the back room, so they couldn’t have made much mess. The least messy solution was to just get them out of the bar.  
“Alright, go. Let’s go. Get out. Don’t come back until you’re sober.”  
They grabbed their coats and bags from the table, and ran, giggling, all the way back to the motel.

Waking up the next morning was a slow and stretched-out process. Both Amy and Rosa were used to waking up early, but they were also both a bit drunk, and relishing their vacation. They kept waking up, turning over, napping, falling back asleep, and eventually waking up again. At around 12 P.M. they woke up one final time and got out of bed. “God, I could use a coffee.” Amy stretched. “Should we pack and head back?”  
“Yup.” Rosa yawned. “Or, we could go back to the pub and try to order a slice of pie…”  
“Never. We can never go back there again. I don’t know what we were thinking…” Amy laughed and jingled her car keys. “We’ll just find breakfast on the way home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me @viktorkrumn on tumblr. Kudos and comments warm my heart! :)


End file.
